Conventionally, when a failure occurs in an IT system including a plurality of servers and the like and an operator does not know a recovery method for recovering the IT system from the failure, a recovery work is performed in accordance with the determination of the operator on the basis of a recovery method procedure manual.
However, a work for selecting an appropriate recovery method from an enormous amount of information of the recovery method procedure manual largely depends on an operator's own skill and thus causes a large burden on the operator.
Therefore, there has been recently known the following recovery method management system designed to reduce the burden of the operator when selecting a recovery method.
FIG. 8 is a block diagram illustrating the internal schematic configuration of a conventional recovery method management system 100.
The recovery method management system 100 illustrated in FIG. 8 includes an IT system 101 that includes a plurality of servers and the like, an operator terminal 102 that monitors a failure of the IT system 101, a past recovery method database (hereinafter, “DB”) 103 that stores and manages a recovery method for a past failure, and a past recovery method management device 104 that manages the past recovery method DB 103.
The operator terminal 102 includes an operating unit 111 that inputs information such as various commands, a display unit 112 that displays various information, a work executing unit 113 that executes, for example, a recovery work for recovering a failure of the IT system 101 in response to the command input by the operating unit 111, and a terminal control unit 114 that controls the operator terminal 102.
The past recovery method management device 104 includes a past recovery method retrieving unit 121 and a recovery method presenting unit 122. The past recovery method retrieving unit 121 retrieves, when receiving the failure state output from the operator terminal 102, a past recovery method corresponding to the failure state from the past recovery method DB 103. The recovery method presenting unit 122 informs the operator terminal 102 of the past recovery method corresponding to the failure state that is retrieved by the past recovery method retrieving unit 121.
When acquiring the past recovery method corresponding to the failure state via the recovery method presenting unit 122, the operator terminal 102 displays the past recovery method on the display unit 112.
As a result, the operator terminal 102 can execute a failure recovery work on the basis of the past recovery method corresponding to the failure state that is displayed on the display unit 112.
In the conventional recovery method management system 100, when the IT system 101 has a failure, the operator terminal 102 informs the past recovery method management device 104 of a failure state, and the past recovery method management device 104 retrieves a past recovery method in accordance with the failure state and presents the retrieved past recovery method to the operator terminal 102. Therefore, an operator can easily acquire the recovery method for the past failure state that is stored in the past recovery method DB 103 even if the operator does not know the recovery method for the failure. Thus, the burden of the operator side can be largely reduced. For a further description of the conventional technology, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 06-103047 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-90504, for example.
However, the conventional recovery method management system 100 largely depends on a memory content of the past recovery method DB 103. Therefore, because an operator should determine a recovery method for an unknown failure state that is not stored in the past recovery method DB 103, the operator has a burden.